Periódico Semanal
by Blasberry Alice
Summary: Día se San Valentín, una festividad tan amaba y adorada por las parejas debido a sus tintes rosas, el dulce olor y la gran variedad de sensaciones que provocaba. Todo parecía muy bello a los ojos de los demás, pero, ¿Qué pasaba con esas dos personas que aborrecían sin piedad el inocente festejo? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos fueron acallados por el temor al rechazo? ONE-SHOT


**Notas:** Buenas, lindas personitas. Les he traído hoy una historia que tenía escrita hace mucho tiempo, pero que apenas me digno a subir por aquí.

Yo sé que el fandom de Mikagura está prácticamente muerto, pero de igual modo tenía ganas de dejar esto por aquí ya más bonito. Adoro esta pareja, y eso se debe a la gran influencia de una amiga. De hecho, este fic fue su regalo de cumpleaños. Sí, hasta allá llego su influencia, pero de aun así no puedo culparla, ¡hacen muy buena pareja estos!

Ejem, en fin, me calló ya y los dejó con la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

 **Título:** Periódico Semanal.

 **Autor:** Ally

 **Fandom:** Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta saga no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Last Note. La historia que aquí presento hoy es de mi autoría.

 **Pairing:** ShigurexRikyuu

 **Summary:** Día se San Valentín, una festividad tan amaba y adorada por las parejas debido a sus tintes rosas, el dulce olor y la gran variedad de sensaciones que provocaba. Todo parecía muy bello a los ojos de los demás, pero, ¿Qué pasaba con esas dos personas que aborrecían sin piedad el inocente festejo? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos fueron acallados por el temor al rechazo?

* * *

 _ **Periódico semanal**_

 _¡El día rosa y blanco se apodera de la Academia!_

 _El día de los enamorados llega apoderándose con furor de cada rincón de la Academia Mikagura. El tiempo pasa volando puesto que pareciese que se hubiera celebrado está festividad nada más hace una semana, pero no, ya ha pasado un año desde entonces, y como siempre el olor dulce se percibe en cada lugar._

 _No podríamos estar seguros si se trata del amor o los postres y bocadillos que las chicas acostumbran a hacer en estas fechas._

 _La novata, miembro del Club de Confitería, está repartiendo bolsitas con chocolates dentro (Una buena oportunidad para quienes no saben hacer nada de nada), a pesar de eso, el Club de Confitería está ofreciendo pequeñas clases para este día._

 _Recuerden que, si quieren confesarse ante la persona que aman, ¡háganlo hoy! Con este tipo de ambiente se podría llegar a tener éxito._

Había terminado de leer de nuevo el periódico escolar el cual se había publicado hace unos minutos, no había sido su mejor noticia, pero era lo único que había en la fecha, además, estaba completamente distraída por el lío que se desataba en su cabeza y corazón. Era mucho peor que la primera vez que entrevistó a alguien y eso que era más madura cuando lo hacía.

Suspiro agotada ante tanto pensamiento, se quitó los lentes y froto sus ojos con el antebrazo. Pegó la frente contra el escritorio dejando los lentes de lado, se preguntaba que podría hacer, todos se divertían en ese día y ella ahí, sentada, tratando de escribir otro artículo con la información que le habían proporcionado.

Era Día de San Valentín, el día en que las chicas le entregan dulces a los chicos que aprecian tanto familiar, amistosa y amorosamente, pero no es que tuviera a quién entregarle algo, su corazón solo latía por las noticias serias, por textos bien redactados e informativos. Por lo menos eso trataba de creer.

Volteó su cabeza hacia un lado pegando ahora la mejilla en la madera. Su mente estaba en otro lado, no podía trabajar así, se ha seguro a sí misma que sería bueno salir a recibir aire fresco, y claro, así lo hizo.

Una vez dejó todo en orden se levantó de la silla y ubico sus lentes en donde correspondía. Al abrir la puerta giro la cabeza a ambos lados notando la presencia de algunas parejas, si es que lo eran. El tan solo verlas le causó una punzada en una de sus sienes, dio un pasó fuera y cerró la puerta del club detrás de sí.

Ignorando todo a su alrededor empezó a caminar sin dirección alguna, tan solo caminaría un rato y vería si encontraba alguna buena noticia.

No era usual que una sonrisa no surcara sus labios, pero debía decir que no tenía ganas ese día, no se sentía como siempre. Con solo ver a un chico y una chica o a cualquier persona o cosa que pudiera verse como una pareja le hacían recordar a cierto peli-gris, lo cual la hacía sentir tanto molesta como triste.

No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera cuándo empezó a surgir. Fue algo superficial, sin importancia, pero debía ser sincera, su corazón gritaba por la necesidad de verlo, era algo que provocaba que inmensas ganas de llorar aparecieran.

Recordó en ese momento el como la había tratado, además de las veces en que trabajaron juntos debido a los eventos de la escuela. Lo entrevistó varias veces así que técnicamente lo sabía todo acerca de él, pero tristemente, él de ella no.

Tan solo era la líder del Club de Periodismo, la reportera que estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido dentro y fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela, y cuando decía afuera, se refería a los campos, parques (tanto de diversiones como naturales), la arena de batallas, la granja, entre otras cosas. Se decía incluso que era una entrometida, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era parte de su trabajo. Aunque nada de eso le importaba y tampoco es que se estuviera discutiendo acerca de su trabajo en el Club. Su corazón latía frenéticamente cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que veía sus grisáceos ojos. Era amor, era la primera vez que lo admitía. Tal vez el hecho de ser el día de los enamorados le afectaba, o tal vez era porque no dejaba de pensar en que podría regalarle ese día.

Se detuvo en seco al recordar un pequeño y problemático detalle; sus pupilas se dilataron y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza provocando un notorio temblor y que sus ojos se cristalizaran al instante, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Él nunca se fijaría en ella, después de todo: él amaba a su prima. La amaba con locura, algo que nunca le demostraría a ella así lo pidiera con desesperación al cielo, así vendiera su alma, el amor que el chico le tenía a la peli-rosa sobrepasaba cualquier cosa. Fue tan estúpida al creer que sería correspondida, creyó por largo tiempo en un amor ciego, un amor sin cuerpo ni nombre. Ahora tenía su recompensa, un dolor que iba más allá que cualquier daño físico.

Unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas terminando por abandonar a su creadora al llegar al mentón y caer al suelo esparciéndose por la fría baldosa. Tenía suerte por lo menos, nadie pasaba por el lugar en ese momento en donde se veía tan frágil y patética. Trataba de detenerse, pero se le era imposible, liberaba todo el dolor que había estado guardando desde el primer momento en que se enamoró de él, sabía que nunca la amaría, pero prefirió engañarse con ilusiones vanas.

—¿Rumina-san?

Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y sus hombros demostraron el miedo y sorpresa por medio de un sobresalto que posiblemente la hizo ver como si fuese una chica que asustan fácilmente.

—¿Está usted bien? —Volvió a hablar la persona a su lado, su tono era de preocupación y sorpresa, nunca creyó encontrarla justamente a ella en ese estado.

Esa persona la había estado observando hace un rato puesto que se había detenido frente a la puerta de su Club, pensaba que iba a entrar y pedirle algo pero el que se quedará ahí parada y empezara a hacer muecas le había preocupado bastante.

—Sí, lo estoy. Tan solo me distraje. —Trato de hablar lo más serena posible pero su voz la traicionó en una que otra palabra provocando que tuviera que carraspear para disimular los quebrajes que daba.

—No tiene que disimular nada, si gusta podría contarme sus problemas. —levanto el pulgar cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa que parecía que sacaba chispas de lo _cool_ que trataba de aparentar ser. —La ayudaré como pueda, solo desenvuélvase.

El peli-gris esperaba que ella aceptará, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba pero si era tan malo como para afectar a la líder del Club de Periodismo (que siempre mantenía su cara de 'Póker' como si de un mago se tratase) debía saberlo y ayudar de inmediato, no podía dejarla así.

—En serio, Ninomiya-san. Apreció la ayuda que intenta brindarme, pero no creo que usted pueda ayudarme... —Bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro con los bucles grisáceos y ondulaciones de su cabello.

Empezó a caminar queriendo alejarse lo más pronto de ahí, sentía que si se quedaba más tiempo en su presencia terminaría desmoronándose, más de lo que ya estaba.

Una calidez sin nombre fue la que invadió su muñeca junto al apretón que bien pudo cortarle la circulación. —Venga venga, no trate de verse genial, ese sin duda es mi trabajo. —le regalo una sonrisa ladina que acompañó exquisitamente con un guiño que parecía botar un corazón al aire.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso la arrastro contra su voluntad, casi como un secuestro, a la sala del Club de Investigación del Manga. En esos instantes Makoto y Kotarou se encontraban almorzando, por ende el Club se encontraba vacío a excepción de esas dos almas que habían entrado recientemente.

—Por favor, Rumina-san, siéntese. —Al llegar frente a uno de los sillones de color verde que decoraban la sala le soltó la muñeca para después acercarse a una cafetera. —¿Gusta una taza? —Pregunto de la forma más caballerosa que pudo encontrar.

La oji-gris asintió y se acomodó en el mueble sin si quiera mirarlo, no entendía cómo llegó ahí, se suponía que se marcharía para poder desahogar su dolor en soledad.

Dio un suspiro de derrota al escuchar el agua que salía de la máquina, levanto la cabeza para echar un vistazo al lugar. A pesar de trabajar como reportera era la primera vez que entraba en ese Club.

Dedico toda su concertación para recorrer cada rincón de aquel lugar, las cuatro paredes eran de un color blanco marfil que hacían ver la habitación más gran de lo que ya era; varios bocetos, dibujos, manchas de tinta, secuencias, pósteres, entre otras cosas decorando la blanca pared; el suelo de baldosa de un color ocre relucía, no solo por el brillo que en cierto caso se podía ver debido a los rayos del sol, sino porque se veía la limpieza que le daban; al fondo de la habitación habían escritorios predilectamente para el dibujo y realización de mangas, se veía que tenían todas las herramientas necesarias; los lados del lugar eran ocupados por diversas estanterías con figuras, mangas, libros, hojas sueltas, cuadernos, documentos y, quizás otras cosas que tuvieran relación con lo que se hacía en el Club.

Fijo su mirada grisácea sobre el chico que se acercaba con una gran sonrisa al lugar donde se encontraba sentada. Dejó las tazas de café en la mesita de centro junto a una taza llena de cubos de azúcar y otra de crema.

—Espero que por lo menos esto le ayude a aclarar tú mente. —Su tono era totalmente calmado pero entusiasta, estaría dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviera mejor. —Oh, faltaron las galletas. —La sonrisa que dio le hizo entender que había sido un idiota por olvidar algo tan esencial a la hora de tomar té o café.

—Realmente no son necesarias... —Tomo la pinza para echar un cubo de azúcar en el café, tomo la taza por el mango y revolvió con la cuchara que descansaba aun lado del plato.

—Claro que lo son, es una regla importantísima a la hora de tomar café. —Volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez se sentó en el sillón de enfrente dejando así las galletas en mitad de la mesa. —O el té también. —Terminó por agregar mientras echaba dos cubos de azúcar y crema para después revolver sin siquiera levantar la taza del plato.

La líder del Club de periodismo guardó silencio mientras daba un sorbo a ese oscuro, tranquilizante y aromático líquido. —"Nada mal". —Fue lo que pensó al bajar a la altura del pecho la taza sin quitar la vista de algún punto indescriptible de la mesa.

Shigure no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de consciencia que tenía ella en esos momentos, sin duda algo ocurría y él lo averiguaría así tuviera que acosarla como lo hace con su adorada y hermosa prima, de solo pensar en ella sus gafas de empañaron, pero sorpresa, su corazón no latió como usualmente lo hacía al pensar en ella.

—Rumina-san. —Optó por romper el silencio y tomar una de esas sabrosas galletas de diversos sabores que esperaban ansiosas a que alguien les dedicara la atención que merecían. —¿Quiere hablar sobre un tema en específico?

Demoró un par de segundos poder reunir el valor y hablarle, hablarle a la causa de su sufrimiento. —No, no hay nada de lo que quiera hablar, ya se lo había dicho, Ninomiya-san.

Dio un suspiro derrotado, no sería tan sencillo llegar al clímax del asunto, tendría que empezar una conversación común y corriente y descubrir de a poco lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué tal este día? —Levanto la taza por el mango y la acerco a sus labios, se posicionó en el sillón de la forma más vaga que pudo: se recostó entre el brazo del sillón y el espaldar, su brazo izquierdo reposando sobre el espaldar del mueble, mientras que su pierna izquierda se encontraba sobre la rodilla de la otra. No tenía decencia en esos momentos. —El Día de San Valentín es algo majestuoso, se puede demostrar el amor dentro de la Academia sin tener que ocultarse.

—Lamento no compartir su forma de pensar, Ninomiya-san. —Interrumpió ya exasperada por el simple hecho de escuchar el título de aquel día. —Me parece tonto que los jóvenes demuestren tanto amor en un solo día, deberían de hacerlo los 365 días del año, no solo uno. Así tengan que esconderse de los ojos invisibles de la directora... —A pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras, no elevó la mirada en ningún momento, continuaba clavada sobre la madera de la mesa.

—La entiendo. —Sonrió satisfecho de que hubiera contestado. —Pero si se demuestra el mismo amor todos los días, sería aburrido, ¿No? —Se encontraba mirándola fijamente, no se le veía ni una pizca de interés en cambiar de dirección. —Sé bien que se debe demostrar el amor que se siente por alguien cada segundo que pasen juntos, pero puede llegar a haber un día en el que se pueda sorprender aún más, quiero decir, un día tan especial que lo disfruten al máximo.

Rikyuu levanto al fin la cabeza totalmente sorprendida debido a su lógica, no entendía si estaba bien o mal solo que le había provocado una agitación en el pecho. Shigure bebió un sorbo del café para después devolverle la mirada.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Pregunto más al aire que a su compañero. —Se me es imposible contradecir lo que dices. —Bajo la taza de café dejándola reposar sobre el plato e hizo puño ambas manos incrustando a su vez sus uñas en la palma, trataba de ignorar a toda costa el dolor puesto que las punzadas en su corazón eran peores.

Él esbozo una sonrisa enternecida debido al actuar de la joven, pensaba que él era la única persona que la había visto en ese estado tan débil y curiosamente eso le alegraba hasta el alma. —Rumina-san, ¿Usted tiene a alguien especial con el que le hubiera gustado pasar este día?

Entreabrió la boca mientras sus pupilas temblaban, junto a todo su cuerpo, debido a la sorpresa. La persona que le gustaba le preguntaba sobre quién le gustaba, demasiado irónico para su gusto.

—No. No hay nadie. ¿Por qué YO una reportera tendría a alguien que distraería su trabajo? —Enfatizó lo que más pudo ese referimiento a ella, era imposible que llegara a admitirlo y mucho menos enfrente de él.

—Bueno, ese alguien podría llegar a ser una fuente de inspiración para ti, además de llegar a ayudarte en tú trabajo. —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras terminaba de beber el café que se empezaba a enfriar. —No me parece que sea una distracción.

—Igualmente, si tengo o no a una persona sería imposible que se enamorará de mí. Ya ama a alguien más... —Las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir de sus ojos, bajo la mirada para evitar que él se diera cuenta de su inestabilidad ya notoria, debía por lo menos dejar viva una pizca de su orgullo.

—Pienso que esa persona debe ser un idiota. Rumina-san, usted es una increíble chica, tiene muchas cualidades positivas además de ser genial en lo que hace y ser muy dedicada. También podría llegar a cuidar a esa persona por sus privilegios de reportera. —Dejó la taza sobre el plato y se sentó en el borde del sillón. —Seguro ese chico tiene miedo por lo perfecta que es usted.

Levanto la mirada abruptamente debido a las palabras finales, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se dio cuenta que sus manos empezaban a ponerse frías y temblar mucho más por lo que alargo sus mangas hasta cubrirlas por completo y volver su mirada al joven de gafas frente a ella. La verdad no sabía que decir, su corazón latía a mil provocando que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Cerró con fuerza los ojos ahogando cualquier sollozo, pero no evitando que una lágrima traicionera escapara mojando sus pestañas, lentes y mejillas.

—¡Ninomiya-san! —Llamó con todo el valor que pudo reunir en esos pocos segundos. —Y-yo... A mí... ¡A-a mí me gustas! —Sintió como su corazón y respiración se detuvieron por un microsegundo, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada y estúpida como en ese momento.

Shigure cambio su expresión al instante de escuchar esa repentina declaración que la líder del Club de Periodismo le había dado. No supo cuándo y por qué se levantó y acerco a la tan asustada chica que abrazo lo más delicado posible creyendo fervientemente que si lo hacía más fuerte se rompería como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

La jefa de impresión y de noticias se sorprendió se tal modo que hasta dio un brinco. Viro hacia el chico pero nada más podía ver sus cabellos grisáceos y su espalda cubierta por esa gabardina negra representativa de la Academia.

—¿Fue por mí causa las lágrimas de hace un momento? —Su voz no sonaba como la de hace un rato, era más monótona y con un toque opaco.

—No es tú culpa... Yo fui la estúpida que se hizo ilusiones vanas. —Apoyo su rostro en el hombro del contrario aún sin corresponder al abrazo que le estaba proporcionando.

—Lo siento, yo realmente no lo sabía. —Se demoró un segundo pero su deseo de sentirla más cerca lo obligaron a incrementar un poco más la fuerza del abrazo. —Rumina-san. —Llamó aún sin alejarse. —Tú también me gustas.

Rikyuu quedó totalmente sin habla ¿Era acaso un sueño? ¿Había escuchado bien? Un escalofrió hizo estremecer su cuerpo y obligar a Shigure a alejarse.

—¿De qué hablas...? No tienes que tenerme lastima, sé muy bien que tú amas a I-Ichinomiya-san… —Su voz se quebraba como cristal y el sabor amargo de esas palabras se sentía también, le había sido bastante difícil pronunciar ese nombre. Quito sus lentes de su lugar para limpiar el camino húmedo que había dejado hace un rato la lágrima que salió, además de la lentilla. Volvió a acomodar las gafas una vez terminó su labor.

—¡No es lástima! —No pudo evitar levantar la voz y tomarle las mejillas a la chica para que lo mirará directamente a los ojos. —En serio me gustas, los años que estuve enamorado de Eruna ya quedaron atrás. Si gustas... —Empezó a suavizar tanto su tono como sus facciones. —…Te contaré lo que hizo que dejará de amarla.

Shigure la soltó y se sentó arrodillado frente a ella con la espalda recta listo para empezar el relato.

—Ocurrió ya hace dos meses atrás, Eruna... Eruna me contó que se había enamorado del líder del Club de Teatro por eso me rogo, o bueno, obligó a que dejara de portarme así con ella. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca sería correspondido, era un amor que nunca existiría, me quedó más que claro cuando vi el amor que ambos se demostraban. —Una sonrisa llena de tristeza surco sus labios, puede que ya haya pasado tiempo y su corazón latiera ahora por otra persona pero aún sentía punzadas de dolor por ese recuerdo. —En ese tiempo de despecho fue que tuvimos que hacer un reportaje juntos debido al evento de 'búsqueda del tesoro' que se aproximaba, me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, Rumina-san. Por ello no pude sacarte ni un segundo de mí mente desde ese día y me ponía más que nervioso cuando nos encontrábamos. —Bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado y con miedo debido a lo que podría decir. —Espero que me entiendas...

La peli-gris tomo las mejillas del chico y le elevó la vista, su rostro tenía una sonrisa llena de alegría y cariño, aunque sus ojos dejaban que las lágrimas salieran. Shigure al ver la reacción se abalanzo abrazándola por la cintura y pegando su rostro al vientre de Rumina. —No llores... —Suplicó en un susurro entre cortado.

—Pero estoy tan feliz... —Abrazo como pudo la cabeza del líder del Club en el que se estaba permitiendo mostrarse débil antes alguien dejando así que sus lágrimas mojaran el cabello de este. —Tan feliz...

—Rumina-san. —No se movió ni un centímetro a pesar del llamado.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirle, a pesar del dolor que le he causado, qué sea mí novia? —Agradecía una y otra vez a los Dioses por el hecho de tener su rostro oculto puesto que estaba más rojo que un tomate bien maduro.

—Ni-Ninomiya-san... —Toda la sangre que podía poseer subió a sus mejillas. La verdad no lo creía y de hecho, a pesar de conocer tantas palabras debido a su trabajo, no podía encontrar las indicadas por lo que optó por algo tan simple que realmente no iba con la forma en que se le pregunto. —¡Claro…! Cuida de mí, Ninomiya-san.

Shigure se levantó tomando a la joven de la mano obligándola a hacerlo también y terminó por elevarla por medio de la cintura dándole una vuelta en el aire sin poder contener la alegría que le daba la aceptación de la contraría, no tardo en fundirse con ella en un abrazo que expresaba todo el amor que se tenían. Queda decir que se quedaron de ese modo hasta que fueron sorprendidos por los otros dos miembros del Club en el que estaban provocando que Shigure la bajara al instante y ambos intentarán dar una excusa la cual no fue aceptada por los gemelos que salieron gritando a los cuatro viento la nueva relación de su líder, aunque ciertamente por dentro sentían envidia.

Empezó como un frustroso Día de San Valentín que recibía las maldiciones de ambos líderes de Club, pero terminó como un aromático y dulce chocolate, así podría describirse el momento. Tan dulce fue el ambiente formado por el incontable e influyente amor de muchas personas que unió a dos individuos que creían que nunca podrían estar juntos.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín. —Dijeron ambos al unísono mientras volvían a juntarse ahora en un suave e inexperto beso que hizo de ese día el mejor de sus vidas.


End file.
